happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robotic Riot
Robotic Riot is a Specy Spooktacular episode. Title card A space invader flies upward and starts shooting lasers that glitch the letters. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Pace *Cream and Queen *Cub *Pop *Electronic Eater *Raymond *Lumpy (barber) *Savaughn *Stition *John Spot *Jenna and Chloe Appearances *The robotic Splendid *Splendid Plot Devious is wandering around his lab, looking for a way to defeat Splendid. He trips on a cord, causing him to flip the switch to an invention that is highly dangerous and should have never been turned on unless he is nearly defeated. The invention begins to send a virus to any machines in Tree Town, causing them to go against the town. Even though Devious did not want to start the machine up yet, he begins the plan anyway, as a way to defeat Splendid. Pace walks out of the hospital with a pacemaker installed on his heart. However, due to the virus, the pacemaker starts changing speeds very randomly. His chest then explodes. A nearby Cream pukes at the sight of this, until his mechanical parts are affected too. They start spazzing randomly, until Cream eventually blows up from the parts overheating. Queen mourns the loss of her brother, until Cream's ear slices her head in half. In the park nearby, Cub was playing with a toy robot, until the robot gains sentience and uses its guns to fire at Cub. Pop is just sitting at the bench, reading his newspaper. A toy airplane is flying by, and flies a hole into his head. Electronic Eater feels very sick, then blows up, revealing the electronics' motors are still intact. In a salon, Raymond is getting her hair done, when the barber's hair dryer burns Raymond's hair off. Seeing her hair ruined, Raymond tries to leave, though the sliding doors slice her in half. Savaughn and Stition are driving on the road, when their cars gain sentience and make them crash into each other. Not knowing it was not Stition's fault, Savaughn gives him a ticket. Then Savaughn's car drives away and runs over a nearby John Spot, who was trying to play his video games. Devious walked into the city to try to see what the commotion was. Suddenly, he notices a lawn mower, a washing machine, a fridge, a microwave, and a fan are coming towards him. Then, a dusty robotic Splendid flies out from Devious' lab, comes over and stops the machines from chasing Devious and leads him back. He flips the switch that deactivates the virus machine and the machines become back to normal. Devious asks the robot why he wasn't affected by the virus, and he reveals that he has an electromagnetic heart. Then, the TV is turned off, revealing that the whole thing was just a horror movie. Jenna and Chloe, scared and hugging each other, walk to their crib, and eventually have nightmares about the movie. Deaths *Pace's chest explodes from the pacemaker going at funny speeds. *Cream blows up from overheating parts. *Queen's head is sliced in half by Cream's ear. *Cub's robot shoots him. *Pop gets a hole in his head by a toy airplane. *Raymond is sliced in half by sliding doors. *John Spot was run over by a car. *Splendid has been turned into a textile by a machine. (death not shown) Trivia *Cream's death is a reference to when a cog is defeated in Toontown Online. *Pop's newspaper reads "Two Beloved Admins Quit" and "Machines Go Haywire" on the headlines. *The machines that come after Devious are a reference to and are based off the Pokémon Rotom. *The robotic Splendid in Devious's lab is a reference to an earlier episode, Robo Splendo 2000. *In one frame, the B on the title card shows the infamous Missingno. from Pokémon. *Splendid's fur is shown as the robe used in the barbershop scene. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween